Luna’s Pet Marble Fox
'Luna's Pet Marble Fox '''is the 28th episode of Season 34. Summary Luna Girl finds an injured arctic marble fox in the Enchanted Forest and adopts it as her new pet. Plot The episode begins at the Disney Junior Park where Luna was sitting under a shady tree reading The Water Horse, the first Magical Venice book written by Holly Webb, when she hears the sound of laughing, meowing, chirping, lizard sounds, and barking up ahead and saw Connor, Amaya, Greg, Nancy, and Bree with their pets coming. As she lays her book down to meet them, Luna asks what they were doing with their pets as Connor tells her that they’ve come to the park to play with their pets this summer. Luna saw this very exciting but remembers that she doesn’t have a pet and that she understands and sees no reason for them to invite her if she doesn't even have a pet. Amaya with Snowdrop on her shoulder, replied to Luna that it’s okay if she doesn’t have and even want a pet and that she can join in and play with Snowdrop and their friends’ pets, leaving Luna slightly annoyed and saying that just because she doesn’t have a pet, doesn’t mean she wants one. Bree suggests to Luna that she should bring her moths to come over, but Luna replies that her moths aren’t her pets, they’re her friends just as Nancy tells her that if she wants to join her and the others and their pets in their pet play date, she’s gotta find the perfect pet for her. Hearing that made Luna worried and thinking that she might not find the right pet for her as Connor, Amaya, Greg and their pets came to her and Connor says to her to not worry, for that she will find the perfect pet. Luna hoped that they were right. That night at the Disney Junior Club Treehouse at night, Luna Girl and her moths were inside the computer room alone, checking on the magical animals of the Fantasy Forest and the Enchanted Forest, and making sure that no villains are bothering them. So far, no evil doers are anywhere to be seen in either forest so Luna Girl can reflex with a cup of warm tea and read her favorite book. Suddenly, the alarm on the screen sounded and going back to the big computer screen, Luna worked her fingers on the keyboard to see a red dot on the map of the Enchanted Forest, which means a magical or regular animal might be in trouble. They needed to find out what that creature is and fast as Luna Girl transformed and called for her Luna Board, hopped onto it, and flew off to the Enchanted Forest, her moths following behind. Later, when they arrived in the Enchanted Forest, Luna Girl and her moths searched and searched for the creature, but they had no luck. Just then, they heard the sound of bushes rustling as they turned to see who it was and Luna Girl readies her Luna Magnet when it came out of the bushes. But just when she was about to fire a Luna Beam, Luna Girl lowered her weapon when she saw that the creature is some kind of fox kit with shimmering white fur and beautiful black patterns on it, then she gasped when she saw that it was limping. Getting off her Luna Board, Luna Girl bends down and gently says to the fox kit that it’s okay and that there’s nothing to be afraid as she slowly walks up to her to sniff at her fingertips. Finally, the fox kit leaped into Luna Girl’s arms and she takes a look at her paw, which was hurt and bleeding. Luna Girl pulls out a first aid kit, cleans the blood off the fox kit’s paw, then bandages it up, and wondered how the poor fox kit got hurt. She then decides to take it back to her home and then call Kwazii to help heal it. The next morning in Luna Girl’s bedroom, Kwazii was using his healing power on the fox kit’s paw, although it was hard for him to get her to hold still because she was scared so he used his peace magic on her to calm it down, and he heals it’s paw until it was completely healed and Luna helps unwrap the bandage carefully. While petting the fox kit, Luna wonders how the poor thing got hurt last night when there weren’t any villains or poachers in the Enchanted Forest last night as Kwazii thinks that maybe they’ve set up traps to trap some of the animals there, and declares that they need to get rid of them tonight before any more get hurt. Luna wants to help but Kwazii suggests to her that the marble fox kit needs her help also as she looks down at it and decides that maybe Kwazii might be right, because the poor thing needs her and it seems to start to like her already. Finally, Luna decides to do so and take good care of her new little fox puppy friend until her friends find it’s family. The next day, Luna had convinced her parents to let her take care of the little marble fox, whom she named it Esclipsion after his beautiful black marks on his white fur that reminded her of a lunar eclipse, and was taking him out for a walk. Just then, Luna sees Nancy walking her dog, Frenchy, and she waves and hello to her as Nancy hears her and notices her neighbor's new pet and she and her dog walked over to them. When Nancy noticed Eclipsion, she was glad to see that Luna had finally found her pet as she said thanks, and then explains that she found Eclipsion with a hurt paw last night, but also that the Disney Junior Club is trying their best to find his family, so if they do, Eclipsion might not be her pet for long. Powers that Kwazii uses * Magical aura reading * Healing Power * Peace Magic Trivia * Luna adopts an arctic marble fox in this episode. * The Kira Kira Precure A La Mode OST music, Putting My Feelings Into These Sweets, is played in the scene of Luna Girl saying goodbye to Eclipsion. * Eclipsion becomes Luna Girl’s permanent pet. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 34 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Episodes with OST music from anime shows Category:Episodes with Kira Kira Precure A La Mode OST music Category:Episodes with images Category:Luna Girl images Category:Season 34 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Pet images